This invention relates generally to the field of minesweeping and more particularly to an explosively actuated device for attaching a marker to the severed portion of a mine mooring cable as the cable is cut in a mine sweeping operation.
When a mine mooring cable is cut by a sweepwire carried, explosively actuated cutter, it is desirable to be able to locate the mine and destroy it. Because floating mines are difficult to sight visually in surface waves, it is desirable to provide some means of locating the freed mine, such as by a smoke flare, dye marker, sonic pinger, or the like, preferably by fixing the locating means to the portion of the cut cable that remains with the mine.